Love Rainbow
by SeJong9488
Summary: Hanya kisah dari seorang gadis bernama Sehun yang sedang patah hati karna cinta pertamanya menikah dengan gadis lain dan secara tidak terduga bertemu dengan seorang Kim Jongin saat ia sedang berlibur di Jepang. Dari pertemuan tak terduga itulah warna warni kisah mereka dimulai (Maaf ga bisa bikin summary yang menarik huhu) This is KAIHUN! GS for Uke! DLDR. Tinggalkan jejak ya
1. Chapter 1

Hellooo.. ini cerita pertama aku yang aku publish. Ini cerita sebetulnya sedikit remake dari cerita punya temen aku hanya diubah plotnya dan tentu aja castnya hehe

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun (KaiHun) and the other cast

Tinggalkan jejaknya yaaa.. Review dari kalian sangat berarti buatku ^^

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 **Chapter 1**

"Appa percaya padamu, Jongin" ucap Mr Kim

"Tapi _appa_ , bukankah seharunya yang mengurus proyek kita dengan Arashi Company di Jepang itu Chanyeol _hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba appa menyuruh aku yang mengurusnya?" tanya sang anak yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin

"Tapi sekarang kakakmu itu masih harus menyelesaikan proyek perusahaan kita dengan Yixing Corp di China yang mengalami beberapa kendala, kepulangannya terpaksa diundur selama beberapa bulan." Ucap Mr Kim yang masih setia membaca beberapa tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

Jongin menghela nafas "kita bisa menunggu Chanyeol _hyung_ pulang dari China _appa_ , lagipula aku baru menyelesaikan proyekku di Singapura dan aku sangat ingin mengambil cuti untuk beristirahat _apaa_?" Jonin masih berusaha untuk membujuk ayahnya. Mr. Kim mneghentikan aktivitas membaca dokumennya dan menatap sang anak "Keputusan _appa_ sudah final Kim Jongin, lusa kau harus berangkat ke Jepang" tegas Mr Kim.

"Tapi _apaa_ …" Jongin masih berusaha menolak

" _Appa_ tidak menerima penolakan Kim Jongin!" Potong Mr. Kim dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca dokumennya.

Kali ini Jongin tahu ayahnya tidak bisa dibantah lagi "Baiklah _appa,_ aku pergi dulu untuk mengurus keberangkatanku" ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa.

Mr Prak kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari dtumpukan dokumen untuk menapat sang anak dan berkata "Baiklah, nanti selama kau di Jepang akan dibantu oleh Jongdae"

" _Nde appa, arasseo"_ Jawab Jongin sebelum keluar dari ruangan Mr Kim.

"Aish! Ini semua karna _hyung_ tiang sialan " umpatnya setelah menutup pintu ruangan.

Kim Jongin merupakan anak bungsu dari seorang pemilik Kim Corp yaitu Kim Yunho. Sejak lulus dari _college of business administration_ Seuol National Uiversity Jongin sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya tersebut membantu ayah dan kakaknya. Dia baru saja kembali dari Singapura menangani proyek perusahaannya dan ia baru saja akan meminta izin pada sang ayah untuk berlibur selama beberapa hari. Dan sekarang dia lagi-lagi harus pergi meninggalkan Korea selama beberapa minggu bahkan bulan untuk mengurus proyek perusahaannya. Dan bisa dipastikan beberapa minggu kedepan akan menjadi saat-saat yang melelahkan dan menjenuhkan.

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 _Tokyo, 03 PM JST_

Setelah beberapa jam penerbangan, Jongin sampai di _Narita International Airport._ Dia berjalan menyusuri bandara internasional di kota Tokyo tersebut mencari ruang tunggu. Beberapa setelah Jongin menyusuri bandara, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tunggu bandara sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sesorang.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Jongdae _hyung_ kau dimana? Aku baru saja sampai di bandara" Ucapnya pada orang di seberang sana.

" _Aku sedang djalan ke bandara, maaf terlambat tadi ada urusan yang harus ku tangani di kantor_ "

"Cepatlah _hyung,_ aku lelah ingin segera istirahat" Jawabnya singkat sebelum akhirnya ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan Jongdae. Kim Jongdae merupakan orang yang dpercaya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga Jongin di Tokyo dan juga merupakan sepupu dari Jongin dan juga Chanyeol.

Jongin memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menunggu Jondae menjemputnya.

 ** _Jongin POV_**

" _Sumimasen_ , apakah aku boleh meminjam ponselmu sebentar?"

Seorang wanita mengusik ketenanganku dengan kalimat bahasa Jepangnya. Aku membuka mataku dan melepas _earphone_ ku. Aku dapat melihat sedikit raut kebingunan diwajahnya, dan sepertiya dia bukan orang Jepang. Biar kutebak sepertinya dia orang China dan kelihatan lebih tua dibandingkan aku.

" _Sumimasen…._ tuan _?_ " dia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Oh ponsel? Ini, pakailah" Jawabku menggunakan bahasa Jepang sebisanya, sambil memberikan ponselku padanya. Dia langsung mengambil ponselku dan mengubungi sesorang dan dapat kudengar dia berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Dugaanku yang mengira dia adalah orang China ternyata salah.

" _Arigatou_ gozaimashita telah meminjamkan ponselmu" beberapa saat kemudian dia mengembalikan ponselku sambil sedikt tersenyum.

" _Douitashimashita._ Ah iya, tadi aku dengar kau berbicara Bahasa Korea, apakah kau orang Korea? Dan kenapa kau meminjam ponselku?" Tanyaku.

"Ah _nde_ aku orang Korea, ponselku hilang entah dimana jadi aku meminjam ponselmu untuk memberi kabar pada temanku di Korea" Jelasnya sebelum dia bertanya "Dan apakah kau orang Korea juga?"

" _Nde_ , perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, Apa kau sedang berlibur disini?"

" _Anieyo,_ aku disini karna ada urusan pekerjaan"

"Oh.. kau tinggal dimana selama disini?

"Aku tinggak di apartemen milik keluargaku di _Nihonbashi Apartment"_

"Wah kita tinggal ditempat yang sama ternyata"

"Woah.. apa kau memang tinggal disini _noona?_ "

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya menyewa apartemen itu untuk liburan" jawabnya

"Kau berlibur sendiri?" aku bertanya

" _Aniya,_ lusa temanku yang tadi aku hubungi akan menyusul kesini"

 _Drrrt…. drrrt…_ tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari Jongdae. Aku langsung menjawab panggilannya " _Nde_ Jongdae, kau dimana?"

 _"Aku tunggu kau di lobi utama, cepatlah kemari"_ jawabnya

"Oke aku kesana sekarang." Aku menutup panggilan jongdae.

" _Noona_ aku pergi dulu karna temanku sudah menjemput. Sampai jumpa." Aku berpamitan pada Kyungsoo _noona_ dan langsung bergegas menuju ke lobi utama.

Sesampainya di lobi, aku melihat Jongdae melambai-lambaikan tangan padaku dan aku langsung menghampirinya "Ya! Jongdae _hyung_ , kenapa kau lama sekali huh?" kesalku padanya

"Tadi kan sudah ku bilang ada yang harus ku urus di kantor. Sudahlah cepat katanya kau ingin istirahat" Jawabnya sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aish.." aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Woah sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengan _kkamjong_ ku ini _._ "

"Diamlah _hyung_ , aku lelah"

Dia hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapanku "Tidurlah dulu kalau kau lelah"

"Nde nde _"_ aku menyamankan posisi dudukku dan memejamkan mata sementara Jongdae _hyung_ masih fokus menyetir menuju apartemen yang akan aku tempati selama di Jepang.

 ** _Jongin POV End_**

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 _Seoul, 3PM KST_

"Sehun-ah kau darimana _?_ Kenapa kau terlihat murung sekali, eoh?" Tanya seorang pria bernama Junmyeon kepada adik kecilnya.

"Aku habis pergi ke pernikahan Kris , _oppa_ " jawab seorang gadis cantic berkulit seputih susu bernama Sehun yang terlihat sangat murung.

" _Mwo?_ Bukankah sudah aku katakana kau tidak usah pergi ke pernikahan Kris? Aish kau ini, sekarang lihatlah kau ja-..…."

" _OPPA..!"_ Ucapan Junmeyon terpotong oleh bentakan sang adik " _Gwenchanayo oppa,_ aku hanya lelah.. badan dan hatiku tentunya" Lirihnya.

" _Oppa_ tau kau sangat mencintai Kris, tapi sekarang dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi kau harus mencari penggantinya juga, _arsseo?_ " ucapnya sambal mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya

Sehun mendengus sebal "Kau kira mencari pengganti sesorang yang telah aku cintai bertahun-tahun itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan? Aish.." Junmyeon hanya terkekeh melihat adikya yang kesal

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bordering, dan Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat yang menghubunginya adalah nomor asing.

" _Yeoboseo_ , maaf i-…." Ucapan Sehun terpotong

" _Mwo_? Aish Kyungsoo _eonni_ kau ini ceroboh sekali! Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai disana" Dan tiba-tiba ide tak terduga muncul dalam otaku " _Eonni_ sepertinya aku ingin meyusulmu untuk berlibur disana"

 _"…..."_

"Tdak besok juga bodoh! Aku belum mempersiapkan semuanya.. mungkin lusa aku baru akan menyusulmu"

"…."

" _Nde nde arasseo eonni"_ Sambungan telpon aku matikan.

Junmyeon lanngsung bertanya "Kyungsoo?"

" _Nde oppa_ , Kyungsoo _eonni_ sudah sampai di Jepang dan dia menghilangkan ponselnya saat dia sampai di Jepang."

"Tck.. ceroboh sekali dia. Oh iya kau akan pergi berlibur ke Jepang juga bersamanya?"

" _Nde oppa,_ boleh kan? Kuliahku juga sedang dalam masa libur musim dingin" Sehun membujuk kakanya

"Hah.. baiklah baiklah, mungkin ada baiknya juga kau berlibur agar kau bisa melupakan si sok tampan Kris itu dan siapa tau kau akan bertemu pria tampan disana hahahaha" Junmyeon meledek adiknya

"Ck terserah kau saja!" Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu ke kamarnya meninggalkan Junmyeon yang tertawa karna berhasil meledek adik kesayangannya.

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 _Dua hari kemudian, Tokyo 7 PM JST_

Sehun tiba di Narita International Airport dan berjalan menyusuri jalan keluar bandara sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Saat sedang menyusuri bandara, dia tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub pada keindahan arsitektur bandara tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di Jepang. Seoul memang tidak kalah menakjubkan dibanding dengan Tokyo, tapi ada satu _ikon_ tersendiri yang menajdi ciri khas Tokyo yaitu Tokyo Tower dan Tokyo Sky Tree. Oh Sehun jadi teriangat pria itu. Dia berpikir andai dia kesini untuk libur bersamanya. Ah sudahlah Kris sudah menikah sekanga dan sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi.

 _"Omo! Aku lupa menanyakan dimana Kyungsoo eonni tinggal dan ponsel dia hilang. Bagus sekali Oh Sehun sekarang kau harus bagaimana?"_ Sehun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu " _Ah aku telpon saja nomor yang dipakai Kyungsoo eonni untuk menghubungiku mungkin dia bisa membantu. Untung aku masih menyimpannya"_ ucapnya dalam hati, dan dia langsung mencari nomor yang dimaksud pada kotak _call log_ nya dan men _dial_ nya

" _Yeobseo"_ jawab sang pemilik nomor diseberang sana

"Ah _yoebseo!_ Kau pasti temannya Kyungsoo _eonni_ kan? Tolong jemput aku di bandara Narita karna aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal. Aku tunggu. Cepat." Klik. Sehun memutuskan sambungan.

 ** _Jongin POV_**

 _Tokyo, 7 PM JST_

Sudah tiga hari aku berada di Tokyo, dan seperti dugaanku hari-hariku disini sangan membuatku lelah karna setiap hari aku harus berkutat dengan urusan proyek disini. Beruntung besok adalah hari sabtu jadi aku bisa beristirahat selama 2 hari sebelum memulai pekerjaanku lagi. Kulihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku lusa.

"Jongdae _hyung_ , aku akan pulang. _Hyung_ juga pulanglah dan beristirahat."

"Eoh, Jongin. Oke sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, Kau duluan saja. Hati-hati" jawabnya

"Oke, kau cepatlah pulang _hyung_. Kau juga butuh istirahat"

Aku sedang berjalan menuju parkiran saat tiba-tiba ponselku berdering menunjukan panggilan masuk dari nomor asing. " Yeobseo" aku menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 _"Ah yoebseo! Kau pasti temannya Kyungsoo eonni kan? Tolong jemput aku di bandara Kansai karna aku tidak tahu dimana MInseok tinggal. Aku tunggu. Cepat."_ Klik. Tiba-tiba panggilan terputus.

"Mwo? Bandara? Apa maksudmu? _Yeobseo Yeobseo!_ " Ucapku dengan nada kesal

Apa apaan ini, tiba-tiba manghubungiku dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya? Enak sekali dia main perintah untuk menjempunya. Memangnya siapa dia? Tapi tunggu, tadi dia bilang Kyungsoo?

Ah benar, dia pasti temannya Kyungsoo _noona_ yang akan menyusulnya untuk berlibur di Jepang. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang jemput? "Sial sekali!" Mau tidak mau aku harus menjemputnya untuk Kyungsoo _noona_. Lagipula dia perempuan, aku jadi tidak tega membiarkannya berkeliaran sendirian di negeri orang.

 ** _-TBC-_**

* * *

 _Hei hei! Gimana nih? Lanjut tidak lanjut tidak? hehe  
_

 _Review juseyo~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love Rainbow_**

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun (KaiHun) as main pair and cast

Sorry for typo dan tinggalkan jejak juseyo~~ ^^

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Jongin POV_**

 _Narita International Airport_

Setalah kurang lebih 25 menit perjalanan aku tiba di bandara Narita aku langsung menelpon nomor gadis itu karna aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah gadis itu. Jelas saja aku tidak tahu wajahnya, bertemu saja belum pernah tapi dia sudah memintaku untuk menjemputny. Aku berani bertaruh pasti dia gadis yang menyebalkan huh.

 _"_ Yeobseo, aku sudah sampai bandara. Kau dimana? _"_

 _"Yeobseo.. ah aku sekarang ada di cafeteria bandara. Aku memakai cardigan berwarna navy dan syal berwarna navy juga"_

"Baiklah, ka tunggulah disana. Aku akan kesana dan jangan matikan teleponnya"

Aku berbicara sambil menuju cafeteria yang ada di bandara ini. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari sosoknya karena keadaan bandara yang sedang tidak ramai. Dalam beberapa menit aku melihat seorang gadis memakai _cardigan_ dan syal berwarna _navy_ , rok pendek kotak-kotak berwarna merah, memegang koper dan menggendong tas kecil dipunggungnya sedang berdiri di depan _cafetaria_ sambil menempelkan handphonenya di telinga sebelah kiri. Dengan sedikit ragu aku menyapanya "Permisi.."

Gadis tersebut menoleh, dan demi Tuhan dia begitu cantik. Dia memiliki mata sipit dengan alis tebal tegas, bibir _cherry_ tipis merah muda, dan kulit yang kelewat putih seputih rambut hitam legam sebahu yang tergerai. Ups….

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga. Namaku Oh Sehun temannya Kyungsoo eonni. Kenapa kau lama sekali aku sampai lapar karna menunggumu huh? Ayo kita makan" ajaknya sambil berlalu masuk kedalam _cafeteria_.

Apa tadi dia bilang? Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sedikitpun dan malah mengumpat kalau aku lama menjemputnya. Baru saja aku memujinya cantik tadi dan sekarang dia sudah bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini. Mimpi apa aku sampai bisa bertemu dengan gadis macam dia ini.

"Hey, tunggu!" sosoknya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan lebih mungil dariku itu sudah jauh meninggalkanku masuk dan duduk manis disebuah kursi. Aku akhirnya memutuskan mengikutinya untuk duduk dan makan karna kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam.

Setelah memesan makanan, aku dan dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Aku sendiri tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis menyebalkan seperti dia, lebih baik diam agar tidak mendengarkan dia berbicara.

"Ehem.. namamu siapa?" tiba-tiba dia membuka pembicaraan

"Jongin, Kim Jongin" jawabku singkat

"Jongin? Oke aku panggil Jongin saja. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa saat tiba di Jepang karna dengan bodohnya aku lupa menanyakan alamat tinggal Kyungsoo _eonni_ saat dia menelpon dua hari lalu dan aku tidak tahu nomor ponsel dia yang baru. Jadi aku menelponmu saja, siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, tapi aku mohon bantuanmu" Dia berbicara panjang lebar dengan menggebu-gebu dan dia sepertinya tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf padaku.

"Kyungsoo _noona_ tinggal di kamar sebelahku"

" _Mwo?_ Kau tinggal serumah dengannya?" dia bertanya dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

 _"_ _Mwo?_ Apa kau bilang barusan? Tentu saja tidak! Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan kamar kamar apartemen kami bersebelahan. APARTEMEN!"

"Oooh begitu rupanya, aku kira kalian tinggal bersama"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula aku baru mengenal temanmu itu sewaktu di bandara karna dia meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungimu" Jawabku dengan nada ketus

"Ah begitu, aku kira kau memang temannya Kyungsoo _eonni._ Kalau begitu maaf karena telah merepotkanmu"

Tcih permintaan maaf macam apa itu, meminta maaf tapi tidak menunjukan raut menyesal sama sekali. Memang gadis aneh! Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara dan cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat"

"Makananku sudah habis daritadi, justru kau yang makan saja seperti siput. Lama sekali."

Tuh kan apa aku bilang, gadis ini benar-benar bar-bar dan tidak tahu malu. Heuh. Memang benar sih aku yang makan terlalu lama. Aku jadi malu dikatai oleh gadis asing seperti ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu sekarang kau bayarlah saja dulu sementara aku menghabiskan makananku sebentar." Aku mmengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar tak terlalu malu padanya.

"Bisakah kau yang bayar dulu? Aku belum menukar uangku tunaiku di _money changer_." Dia berbicara dengan nada memelas yang dibuat-buat.

Haaaah?! Yang benar saja, seorang gadis meminta laki-laki yang baru dikenal untuk membayar makanannya? Ya Tuhan, gadis ini benar-benar!

 ** _Jongin POV End_**

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 ** _Sehun POV_**

"Oh, kalau begitu sekarang kau bayarlah saja dulu sementara aku menghabiskan makananku sebentar." Pria itu menyuruhku membayar makanan yang telah kami pesan masing-masing.

 _Oteokkhae?_ Aku lupa menukar uang. Lagi-lagi aku harus merepotkan pria ini.

"Bisakah kau yang bayar dulu? Aku belum menukar uangku tunaiku di _money changer_." seketika air wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan seperti hendak menerkamku. Mungkin karena aku yang meminta tolong dengan cara seperti memaksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang tidak bisa hangat dan berbicara lembut seperti Kyungsoo _eonni_ atau Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri dengan baik sehingga saat aku meminta bantuan kepadanya seolah-olah aku memaksa seperti seorang dictator heuh. Dan berbanding terbalik dengan pria dihadapanku yang menurutku sangat ekspresif mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Masih dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan kesal, dia memanggil pelayan dan segera membayar makanan kami lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran utama yang terletak di depan bandara. Sesampainya di parkiran dia langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya sedangkan aku masih setia mengekorinya.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang denganmu? Aku tidak tahu alamat Kyungsoo _eonni_ dan aku tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi" jelasku padanya saat dia hendak masuk kedalam mobilnnya.

" _Arra!_ Cepatlah naik, kau hanya perlu duduk diam di dalam dan jangan mengajakku berbicara." Dia menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak terlihat marah atau kesal. Benar-benar pria yang sulit ditebak.

"Baiklah." Jawabku singkat

Suasana didalam mobil sangat hening, aku yang memang tidak diperbolehkan bicara padanya harus tetap diam sampai apartemen sedangkan dia tertidur hanya fokus menyetir disebelahku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar intro lagu Baby Don't Cry dari EXO mengalun di dalam mobil. Ternyata handphone pria itu berbunyi. Dia lalu mengangkatnya, berbicara dalam bahasa asing (bahasa Jepang sepertinya) yang tidak aku tahu artinya kemudian mematikannya lagi.

Tunggu tunggu… Dia tahu EXO? Apakah dia seorang _fanboy_ dari EXO? Tapi dari perilaku yang ia tunjukkan padaku sepertinya dia bukan seorang _fanboy_. Ah sudahlah lupakan, aku tidak mau tahu juga sih. Aku sempat memperhatikan wajah Jongin dari samping, dan aku tidak memungkiri kalau dia memang tampan dengan kulit tan-nya yang menurutku menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Matanya begitu tajam, dengan rahang tegas dan bibir oenuhnya yang menambah kesan seksi. Ups! Kenapa aku malah menilai laki-laki ini? Sudahlah. Lalu aku kembali terlarut dalam kekagumanku dengan keindahan malam hari di kota Tokyo ini.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Suara Jongin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baiklah." Aku bergegas turun dari mobil dan kembali mengekor dibelakangnya, menaiki lift menuju lantai 12 dan berhenti didepan kamar 1288 yang aku yakini adalah apartemen milik Kyungsoo _eonni_. Dia memencet bel berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari dalam.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo _noona_ sedang pergi dan belum pulang, aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya jadi kau tunggu saja disini atau terserah dirimu mau menunggu dimana."

"Hmmm, ya aku akan menunggunya disini." Jawabku sambil duduk didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo _eonni_. Lalu pria itu masuk ke apartemennya yang berada persis disamping apartemen milik Kyungsoo tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Namun beberapa menit kemudian pintu apartemennya terbuka lagi. Aku mendongak melihat dia yang berdiri di depanku.

"Masuklah, kau bisa tunggu Kyungsoo _noona_ didalam. Jangan duduk disitu, kau terlihat seperti pengemis."

Sial, aku dibilang pengemis. Tapi tidak apa-apa, tenyata pria itu masih punya hat nurani dan mengijinkan aku menunggu Kyungsoo _eonni_ didalam apartemennya.

 _"_ _Kamsahamnida. Jeongmal kamsahamnida."_ Aku refleks untuk berdiri dan menundukkan kepalaku beberapa kali padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

 _"_ _Cheonmaneyo."_ Jawabnya singkat.

Aku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apartemennya sangat tertata dengan rapi, dengan nuansa abu-abu putih yang benar-benar menunjukkan gaya maskulin.

"Ah apa kau suka EXO?" tanyaku berbasa-basi

"Tidak, aku hanya sering mendengar dari temanku. Dia seorang Kpopers." Jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu." Ternyata dia memang bukan seorang _fanboy_. Ku kira dia juga terkena demam EXO yang sudah terkenal ke seluruh dunia, tetapi pria ini nyatanya tak menyukai EXO.

"Duduklah dulu, dan kau boleh menggunakan semua fasilitas apartemen ini, asalkan bukan kamarku. Itu mutlak milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh masuk serta menggunakan fasilitas di dalamnya. Jika Kyungsoo _noona_ pulang kau boleh pergi dari sini, tidak pamit juga tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dan hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan.

Pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya, setelah setengah jam dia keluar menuju dapur untuk menambil air minum dan setelahnya dia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sampai tengah malam dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan aku rasa dia sudah tidur di dalam kamarnya sementara aku sekarang tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang sama dengan seorang pria terlebih ruangan pria tersebut baru aku kenal.

"Kyungsoo _eonni_ itu kemana sebenarnya, dia membuat aku merepotkan pria ini saja huwh!"

Karna lelah dan mengantuk akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbaring dan tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Pria ini benar-benar tidak punya hati apa ya, bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan seorang gadis tidur di sofa seperti ini huwh. Tidak lama kemudian karna terlalu mengantuk akhirnya aku memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

 ** _Sehun POV End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-TBC-_**

Huwah finally chapter 2 selesai juga Maasih buat kalian yang udah mau mapir baca cerita aku dan buat yang udah kasih review juga makasih banyak yaaaa.. Maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan dan kurang dapet _feel_ Kaihun nya huhu.. Mohon reviewnya yaa supaya cerita ini bisa lebih baik lagi hehe.. _Next chapter_ aku usahain fast update dan aku usahain bikin momen Kaihun lebih banyak hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love Rainbow_**

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun (KaiHun) as main pair and cast

Hallooo aku datang lagi bawa kelanjutan FF gaje ini kkk~~

Sorry for typo dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juseyo~~ ^^

Happy reading...

 **Chapter 3**

"Kau benar-benar menginap dikamar Jongin semalam, hunnie?" selidik Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa? Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu _eonni_?" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya kepada Kyungsoo karena tatapan Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan menuduh Sehun telah berbuat sesuatu dengan Jongin.

"Kau sudah berbuat apa saja dengannya? Beruntung sekali kau Sehunie, aku saja yang bersebelahan dengannya selama dua hari ini belum pernah masuk apartemennya. Jangankan masuk apartemennya, berbicara saja hanya saat pertama aku bertemu dengan dia di bandara. Dia sibuk sekali sepertinya."

"Apa maksudmu _eonni_? pikiranmu mesum sekali! Dan _dongsaengmu_ ini bukan gadis rendahan seperti itu huwh" Jawab Sehun kesal.

"Kau yakin? Kim Jongin itu tampan dan sepertinya sangan tipemu sekali karna sekilas dia mirip dengan cinta pertamamu itu"

"YAK _EONNI_! Kau ini benar-benar" Pletak! Satu pukulan Sehun daratkan di kepala Kyungsoo yang kurang ajar pada _dongsaengn-_ nya itu.

"Asal kau tau ya _eonni a_ ku tidak pernah melakukan apapun ciuman pertamapun aku tak punya." Jawab Sehun jujur.

"Aww," Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya. "Jadi, selama kau kencan dengan Kris, kau belum pernah berciuman sekalipun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya

Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" _Aigoo!_ Pantas saja kau ditinggal menikah olehnya. Mungkin dia pikir kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Biar kujelaskan padamu anak kecil," kata Kyungsoo sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa. "Semua lelaki—tentunya yang sedang jatuh cinta—sangat amat butuh kepastian dari orang yang ia cintai, jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya, buktikanlah. Misalnya dengan menciumnya. Apa kau pernah memberikan atau bersedia menerima ciuman Kris?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng "hanya pernah sekali memeluknya saat malam tahun baru didepan rumahku sepulang makan malam bersama, itupun karena sedang turun salju dan aku merasa kedinginan."

"Aish, _pabo_. Kau sama sekali tidak romantis. Meskipun kau perempuan setidaknya tunjukan kalau kau ini benar-benar mencintainya. Jangan hanya menunggu saja."

 _"_ _Apa benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo eonni kalau Kris meninggalkanku karena itu semua? Aku tidak romantis? Tapi aku kan memang seperti ini adanya aishh"_ Sehun berkata dalam hatinya

"Hun... Sehuuuun... Kenapa melamun?"

" _Wae? Gwaenchanayo_." Jawab sehun datar.

"Oh iya bagaimana menurutmu Kim Jongin itu, tampan tidak?"

" _Wae?_ _Neo johayeyo?_ "

" _Anieo_ , aku hanya bertanya. Tampan tidak?"

" _Ne_ , _wae wae wae?_ Kau sangat mencurigakan _eonni_."

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, dia juga sangat baik. Kesan pertamaku bertemu dengannya adalah hangat, laki-laki yang manis, menyenangkan dan baik hati tentunya. Tapi sayang, dia lebih cocok menjadi adikku dan dia juga sepertinya sangat tidak tertarik padaku" Ucap Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Laki-laki itu baik? Benar, Kim Jongin itu memang baik dan sepertinya juga sabar. Tapi sepertinya dia tipe orang yang sangan tegas dan kurang peka. Huh!"_ Sehun membatin

"YAK OH SEHUN! Kenapa melamun lagi?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa!"

"Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan liburan. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan diluar." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo langsung menyeret Sehun ke luar apartemen untuk membawanya menikmati suasana malam di kota .

"Jongin…!" Seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan

"Ah _noona_ , sedang apa disini?" jawabnya ramah

"Aku baru saja jalan-jalan diluar bersama temanku dan kebetulan melihatmu disini." Jawab Kyungsoo santai

"Tapi dimana temanmu itu? Aku tidak melihat kau bersamanya." Jongin bertanya seraya mengernyitkan dahinya

"Dia ingin pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalan sendiri. Mencari ketenangan agar hatinya ikut tenang katanya"

"Maksudmu _noona_? Dia sedang ada masalah?"

"Dia sedang patah hati, cinta pertamanya menikah dengan wanita lain. Itu sebabnya kenapa dia ikut berlibur disini bersamaku. Dia lebih sering diam belakangan ini. Lebih ketus dari biasanya yang memang sudah ketus sih hehe." Mereka berdua asik berbicara sambil naik bus menuju apartemen mereka.

"Gadis yang malang." Komentar Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Oh iya, besok aku harus kembali ke Korea." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Harusnya memang aku masih dalam masa cuti dan masih ingin berlibur tapi apa daya pekerjaan mendadak yang sudah menunggu di Korea. Aku minta tolong padamu ya, Jongin. Tolong jaga temanku itu, dia masih disini seminggu lagi."

"Kenapa aku yang harus menjaganya?" Jongin merasa bingung dengan permintaan tolong Kyungsoo

"Aku takut dia merasa kesepian dan juga sedih, dan... aku takut dia bunuh diri." Kyungsoo bergidik sendiri mendengar apa yang dia katakan barusan. Dia hanya mendramatisir keadaan sebetulnya karna Sehun bukanlah gadis selemah itu yang akan bunuh diri hanya karna cinta

"Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak bercanda kan _noona_? Baiklah kalau begitu, sesekali aku akan mengecek kondisinya." Jongin menanggapinya dengan serius.

Pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti karena tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemen masing-masing.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lain waktu, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melambai sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sampai jumpa, _noona_. _Bangapseumnida_ " Jawab Jongin dengan mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya.

 **_Love Rainbow_**

 ** _Jongin POV_**

 _"_ _Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."_ Aku memberanikan diri memencet bel kamar Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban. Kupencet lagi, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Kupencet sekali lagi, masih belum ada yang membuka pintu. Mungkin dia masih tidur, lagipula ini masih jam 8 pagi.

"Nanti siang saja aku mengeceknya" pikirku.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku mencoba untuk mengeceknya lagi. _"Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."_ kupencet bel itu bekali-kali tetapi masih saja tidak ada respon apapun dari balik pintu tersebut. Kemana gadis itu? Apa mungkin dia tidak ada didalam? Atau mungkin... dia sudah tidak bernyawa didalam karena terlalu kesepian dan sedih? Ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak mungkin.

Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Dibiarkan saja kah? Kalau aku biarkan begitu saja aku takut ini akan menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Coba ku telpon ponselnya, siapa tahu dia sedang tidak didalam apartemen. _"Nuuuutttt... Nuuuuuttttt... Nuuuuutttt..."_ tidak diangkat.

 _"_ _Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."_ Kupencet lagi dan lagi belnya dan... _Ceklek!_ Pintunya dibuka.

"Ada apa?" Sosok Sehun keluar dari balik pintu dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos yang tampak benar-benar kebesaran, dan sepertinya dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kau ada didalam? Syukurlah..." Aku langsung menghambur masuk kedalam apartemennya untuk memastikan tidak ada obat tidur atau sejenisnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bunuh diri.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya Sehun yang aneh melihatku seperti ini.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apartemenmu. Ini berantakan sekali. Padahal kau perempuan tapi kenapa berantakan sekali huh?" Kali ini aku harus ber-alibi agar Sehun tak mencurigaiku.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Oh astaga, ini sudah jam 12, berarti waktunya makan siang. Kau mau aku pesankan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau harus makan agar tidak sakit. Jika kau sakit nanti liburanmu jadi tidak menyenangkan." Aku terus memaksanya agar menurutiku untuk makan siang.

"Aku tidak lapar. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

Sepertinya dia memang sedang sedih entah karena apa, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Dan seketika aku teringat ucapan Kyungsoo _noona_ yang mengatakan kalau Sehun sedang dalam masa-masa patah hati. Aku harus menghiburnya, daripada dia bunuh diri. Begitulah pikirku. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memesankanmu Chicken Potato."

"Ku bilang, AKU TIDAK LAPAR KIM JONGIN-SSI! Apa kau tuli? SEKARANG CEPAT KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

 ** _Jongin POV End_**

 ** _Sehun POV_**

 _"_ _Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."_

Aku mendengar beberapa kali bel berbunyi, kemudian berhenti, dan beberapa menit kemudian berbunyi lagi. Siapa yang datang? Pikirku. Lama kelamaan aku sangat terganggu dengan bunyi bel yang dipencet dengan brutalnya sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. _Ceklek…_.. Aku membukanya dengan enggan.

"Ada apa?" Aku keluar dari pintu masih dengan keadaan bangun tidur, memakai celana pendek dan kaos kebesaran yang belum sempat kuganti. Ternyata Jongin lah yang sedari tadi memencet bel apartemenku dengan brutal. Mukanya terlihat panik dan memerah. Seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Kau ada didalam? Syukurlah..." Dia langsung menghambur masuk kedalam apartemenku, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanyaku padanya

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apartemenmu. Ini berantakan sekali. Padahal kau perempuan tapi kenapa berantakan sekali huh?" Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan seisi apartemenku

"Kau sudah sarapan? Oh astaga, ini sudah jam 12, berarti waktunya makan siang. Kau mau aku pesankan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Aku memang benar-benar tidak lapar. Dan ada apa dengan sikap laki-laki ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Mungkin Kyungsoo _eonni_ menceritakan masalahku padanya sehingga dia bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau harus makan agar tidak sakit. Jika kau sakit nanti liburanmu jadi tidak menyenangkan." Dia terus saja memaksaku

"Aku tidak lapar. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Aku menyuruhnya pergi karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dariku. Dan yang pasti aku sedang tidak butuh dihibur oleh siapapun. Siapapun termasuk laki-laki dihadapanku ini.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memesankanmu Chicken Potato."

"Ku bilang, AKU TIDAK LAPAR KIM JONGIN-SSI! Apa kau tuli? SEKARANG CEPAT KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU!"Omo! Aku membentaknya. Tanpaku sadar aku bebicara kasar sekali pada laki-laki ini. Padahal dia hanya ingin berbuat baik padaku

"Cepat keluar." Aku mengulanginya dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu." Katanya lirih sambil berbalik badan, keluar menuju pintu.

 _Omo-omo-omo!_! Sepertinya dia kecewa sekali. Aish, sepertinya aku sudah kertelaluan padanya. _Eotokkhae?_ Aku jadi sangat bersalah karena telah membentaknya yang ingin berbuat baik padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TBC_**

Hai! Hai! Aku kembali lagi bawa chapter 3 hehe.. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya making a bagus

Untuk momen Kaihun yang banyaknya mohon bersabar yaa aku lagi tunggu momen yang tepat buat bikin momen mereka wkwk. Mungkin chapter depan aku bakal bikin banyak momen Kaihun hehe

Aku berterimakasih banget buat yang udah bersedia baca cerita abal-abal ini

Tinggalkan jejaknya juseyo~


	4. Chapter 4

**_Love Rainbow_**

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun (KaiHun) as main pair and cast

Sorry for typo dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juseyo~~ ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading….

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian dimana aku membentak Jongin. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga aku susah untuk menemuinya. Kemarin aku berpapasan dengannya saat dia pulang kerja dan aku juga baru saja pulang sehabis berjalan-jalan dari pusat kota, dia malah berpura-pura tidak melihatku dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Hari ini aku sudah bertekad akan memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dan meminta maaf padanya. Jam 7 malam aku berjaga di loby apartemen agar saat Jongin pulang kerja, aku bisa mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Tidak perlu waktu lama aku menunggu hingga sosok Jongin muncul. Dengan tidak tahu malunya aku langsung menariknya keluar apartemen menuju bangku yang berada disepanjang jalan dekat gedung apartemen.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau gadis bar-bar? Lepaskan!."

"Aku minta maaf." Kulepaskan tagannya ketika sampai disebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"Apa katamu? Begini cara seorang gadis meminta maaf? Ya Tuhan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu waktu itu. Aku hanya lepas kendali."

"Orang patah hati memang sering lepas kendali, hahaha."

 _What the hell_ …. dia tertawa? Apa dia sedang mengejekku? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya menurutku kau itu berlebihan. Patah hati sampai menyiksa diri sendiri ckckck. Menyedihkan sekali dirimu. Apa semua gadis akan semenyedihkan dirimu kalau sedang patah hati?" Dia berbicara panjang lebar

"Hey, apa hakmu berkata seperti itu?" Kenapa pria ini berani sekali mengomentari hidupku

"Aku memang tidak ada hak berkata seperti itu padamu, tapi..."

"Jangan berkomentar apapun jika kau tidak pernah merasakannya." Aku membentaknya karena pria ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Aku? Apa kau bilang tadi? Aku tidak pernah merasakannya? Kau salah!" Dia berbicara sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orang yang kau cintai memang sangat menyedihkan, terlebih lagi kau tak tahu mengapa ia meninggalkanmu. Aku pernah merasakannya. Berpuluh-puluh kali telponku tidak dijawab, beratus-ratus kali pesan singkatku dibiarkan. Kue ulang tahun yang aku kirim padanya ternyata dibiarkan tergeletak didepan pintu pagarnya hingga hujan merusaknya, merusak ukiran yang kubuat dan kupesankan khusus untuknya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa aku dianggap telah hilang dari hidupnya. 3 tahun aku seperti ini, masih menunggunya. Dan berusaha mencari alasan yang tidak pernah aku ketahui mengapa dia jadi seperti ini. Ah salah. Aku masih menunggu kebaikan Tuhan untuk sekedar bisa berbicaa dengannya, bertanya apakah dia saat ini baik-baik saja. Tidak. Melihat dia tersenyum lagi padaku itu saja sudah cukup. Kedengerannya aku benar-benar pria lemah yang menyedihkan bukan?"

"Tapi masalahmu berbeda denganku."

Dia menarik napas sebelum akhirnya berbicara "Kau lebih beruntung karena kau ditinggalkan dengan alasan yang jelas. Dia memilih pria lain itu berarti dia tidak menginginkanmu. Kau bisa introspeksi dirimu setelah kau tahu mengapa kau ditinggalkan olehnya. Sedangkan aku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata atau alasan apapun"

Benar. Semua perkataan pria ini memang benar. Aku tidak lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang telah ia alami.

"Berbahagialah selama Tuhan masih memberikanmu masalah. Dia ingin kau terus mengingat-Nya." Jongin berkata sambil tersenyum menatapku, lalu beranjak pergi menuju apartemen.

Senyum itu, senyum itu benar-benar tulus. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan _'kau harus bisa mengatasinya, Sehun'_. Dan mengapa senyumnya membuat hatiku seketika menjadi nyaman?

 ** _Sehun POV End_**

Pagi itu udara Tokyo terasa lebih hangat dari sebelmnya karna musim dingin yang akan segera berakhir. Matahari terkadang akan muncul beberapa kali dalam sebulan saat musim dingin atau bahkan hanya satu kali dalam sebulan. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gordeng seakan mencoba membangunkan Jongin dari tidur panjangnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kasurnya yang empuk itu karena hari ini merupakan hari libur, tetapi mengingat ia hanya mempunya sisa 2 hari di Tokyo, ia berniat untuk menghabiskan hari-hari itu untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar Tokyo sepuasnya.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, Jongin bergegas keluar kamar menuju restaurant untuk sarapan dan langsung menjalankan rencanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Tetapi saat Jongin keluar dari pintu, Sehun terlihat sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin pada teman sebelah kamarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa tidak bekerja? Tumben sekali kau keluar apartemen sudah siang begini?"

"Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai, sisa 2 hari lagi sebelum pulang dan aku ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Tokyo ini. Kenapa kau tahu jadwalku berangkat ke kantor? Apa kau selama ini mengawasiku? Kau menguntit?"

" _Aigo_ ~ mana mungkin aku menguntitmu Kim Jongin-ssi, untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali."

" _Aigo, aigo_! Sudahlah mengaku saja. Dasar gadis penguntit!" Tukas Jongin dengan nada dibuat sekesal mungkin

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja lah. Aku sedang malas berdebat pagi-pagi begini. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku ikut denganmu ya?" Pinta Sehun pada Jongin dengan tidak tahu malunya

"Kau mau ikut? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan dan bentakanmu nanti jika kau lelah karna mengikutiku berjalan-jalan" Tolak Jongin.

Sehun yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Ayolah aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi."

"Hemm… Serius? Kalau kau banyak mengoceh, mengeluh dan membentakku aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu nanti!"

" _Ne ne ne_. Ayo kita jalan." Jawab Sehun sekenanya

Mereka berdua mengabiskan setengah hari disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan menemani Jongin membeli _action figure_ anime kesukaannya. Sebagai informasi, Jongin sangat suka menonton anime, dan film-film _superhero_ dan yang pasti dia juga suka mengoleksi _action figure_ dari tokoh-tokoh dalam film-film serta animasi tersebut.

"Kau ini benar-benar... Aku lelah." Protes Sehun.

 _"_ _Tuh kan gadis ini benar-benar. Tadi dia bilang tidak akan banyak mengoceh, mengeluh dan lain-lain tapi seakarang lihatlah! Benar-benar gadis menyebalkan!"_ Ucap Jongin dalam hatinya tentu saja

"Aku tidak memintamu ikut denganku, Sehun. Kau yang menawarkan diri untuk ikut. Sudah sekarang kau jangan banyak mengeluh, ayo kita makan dulu. Aku sudah lapar, kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Jongin memtuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah kedai ramen. Sesampainya didalam kedai ramen, Jongin memesan 2 porsi chicken spicy ramen dan 2 honey tea.

"Cepat dimakan, jika dingin rasanya tidak seenak ini. Kau harus menambah tenaga karena kita akan melanjutkan jalan-jalan hari ini." Perintah Jongin pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tampang yang tidak bersemangat.

" _Wae_? Kau sakit?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak enak badan."

"Coba kulihat." Jongin menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sehun. "Ah benar, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di apartemen. Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya dan kita kembali keapartemen."

"Aku tidak berselera untuk menghabiskan makanan ini." Tolak Sehun sambil menjauhkan mangkuk ramennya.

"Kau harus memakannya walaupun sedikit, agar kau tidak pingsan di jalan. Sini biar aku suapi." Jongin menyodorkan sesendok ramen ke mulut Sehun. "Ayo buka mulutmu Oh Sehun!" Jongin berbica dengan nada memerintah yang sepertinya tidak ingin dibantah.

Dengan pandangan aneh, Sehun membuka mulut dan mengunyah suapan ramen itu. Dia merasa canggung atas apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan padanya, tapi hatinya tidak menolak. Tidak. Hatinya justru merasa nyaman pada laki-laki ini.

"Sudah, aku kenyang."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke apartemen, kau harus istirahat." Jongin membayar makanan dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen dengan diantar oleh Jongin, Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Badannya memang benar-benar sedang tidak sehat. Keningnya hangat tetapi telapak tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat dingin. Ia ingin segera tidur agar tubuh dan pikirannya bisa berisitirahat, tetpi kenapa bayangan Jongin selalu saja berkelebat dalam benaknya. Saat laki-laki itu menyuapinya ramen di kedai tadi dan ucapan _'kau harus istirahat agar lekas sembuh'_ yang diucapkannya denga raut wajah khawatir sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam apertemennya. Semua itu terus saja berlalu-lalang di dalam pikirannya.

 ** _Sehun POV_**

Aku terbangun dari tidur -dengan kepala yang lebih pening dibandingkan sebelum tidur tadi- karena mendengar bunyi bel yang dipencet berkali-kali di depan pintu apartemenku. Pasti Jongin! Pikirku. Segera aku menghampiri pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jongin merangsek masuk walaupun belum aku persilahkan.

"Tidak lebih baik." Jawabku sambil mengikutinya masuk.

" _Really_? Kenapa begitu, kau belum minum obat ya? Ah, aku lupa! Tadi tidak sekalian membelikanmu obat saat pulang dari kedai ramen. Jongin, kenapa kau se-pikun ini." Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang pelupa.

"Tidak usah, nanti juga akan membaik dengan sendirinya."

"Hey, kau itu tidak boleh seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun juga sehat itu lebih menyenangkan daripada sakit. Kau mau terus-terusan sakit? Aku beri tahu saja, itu pasti membosankan. Berbaring sepanjang hari dikasur." Lelaki itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti menjelaskan sesuatu pada anak kecil yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku akan minum obat nanti." Aku menjawabnya sambil berjalan ke sofa, segera menyalakan televisi.

"Tidak bisa nanti Oh Sehun, tapi sekarang. Harus sekarang! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu sebentar disini. Jangan gantung diri atau minum pembasmi serangga saat aku pergi." Lelaki itu lenyap saat pintu kembali tertutup.

Kenapa ada lelaki itu sangat aneh kadang _hyiperaktif_ kadang juga cuek seperti dia? Berbicara secepat itu apakah dia tidak kehabisan napas? Sosok yang sangat berlawanan dengan Kris. Bukan tipe lelaki idealku. Tapi aku sangat nyaman berada didekatnya, dengan perhatian yang Jongin perlihatkan padaku. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya terbawa suasana disini, di Tokyo –yang indah.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Perintah Jongin padaku.

Lelaki itu benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat perhatian padaku, entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Setelah kembali sehabis membeli obat, dia langsung menyuruhku melahap makanan yang dia belikan dijalan dan juga menyodorkan obat yang harus kuminum.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau mau menemaniku disini."pintaku padanya. Permintaan yang sangat konyol memang, tetapi aku memang ingin Jongin menemaniku. Walaupun aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menyetujuinya. "Aku tidak mau sendirian." Lanjutku sambil memasang wajah melas.

Jongin menghampiriku dan duduk disamping ranjang, dia menempelkan punggung tangannya dikeningku lalu berkata, "Demammu masih tinggi, baiklah aku akan menemanimu disini." Sambil menaikkan selimutku sampai sebatas leherku.

Deg! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak tak beraturan seperti ini? Apa dia yakin dengan persetujuannya untuk mejagaku disini? Kenapa lelaki ini jadi baik sekali? Apa dia menyukaiku?

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" kalimat itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulutku.

Jongin yang sedang merapikan mangkuk serta gelas bekas makananku di nakas ruangan kamarku hanya menoleh padaku, kemudian berjalan kearahku dan duduk tepat diposisi tadi.

"Dulu Ibuku juga sakit sepertimu, dia mengeluh padaku kalau badannya tidak enak dan demam terus menerus. Kejadiannya tepat sebulan setelah kakekku meninggal karena penyakitnya yang sudah lama dia derita. Kami semua benar-benar merasa terpukul tapi ibuku lah yang paling merasa sedih atas kepergiannya karna dia adalah ayah kandung ibuku. Aku tahu ibu sakit mungkin karena terus-menerus memikirkan kakek, tapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya dihadapanku ataupun kaka dan ayahku. Ibu menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri, didalam hatinya. Kami semua mengira ibu hanya sakit biasa, tidak parah. Tetapi kami salah, keadaan ibu drop tiba-tiba setelah satu minggu demam dan masuk ICU pada tengah malam. Hanya 2 jam berselang, ibuku meninggal." Jongin bercerita dengan tatapan kosong ke arah jendela. "Menurut dokter, ibuku memang sakit biasa, tetapi yang membuat keadannya parah adalah penyakit jantungnya yang tiba-tiba datang. Hhhh" dia menarik napasnya panjang dan masih menatap kosong ke arah jendela.

"Kami bertiga benar-benar terpukul dengan kepergian Ibuku yang tiba-tiba dan hanya berselang satu minggu setelah kepergian Kakek. Ayahku sempat terpuruk dan sakit beberapa minggu tapi akhirya dia bisa sembuh dan bangkit kembali karna dia tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki aku dan kakakku yang sangat menyayanginya dan akan terus berada disampingnya" Dia melanjutkan ceritanya dengan nada yang penuh akan kesedihan.

Setelah mendengar cerita Jongin yang sangan memilukan itu aku segera bangkit dari posisi tidurku dan segera mendekap erat tubuhnya. Hening. Beberapa menit beralu. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku sambil berkata, "Maaf, aku membuatmu bercerita tentang hal itu Jongin."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menceritakan alasan mengapa aku baik padamu sekarang. Karena kau sakit. Aku tidak bisa masa bodoh pada orang sakit, sebab saat ada orang sakit aku selalu teringat ibu dan juga ayahku. Aku dulu tidak merawat ibu dengan baik saat dia sakit karna terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku" Tes! Air matanya jatuh saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Dia menangis? _Eoteokkhae_? Aku langsung mendekap tubuhnya untuk kedua kali. "Kau tidak boleh menangis, kau ini laki-laki Jongin jangan lemah. Tidak bisa kupercaya lelaki sepertimu bisa menangis seperti ini. Sudah berhentilah menangis" Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana agar dia tidak bersedih lagi.

"Kau ini bagaimana Sehun, seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu saat aku sedih. Yang seharusnya kau ucapkan adalah _'kau bisa menangis sepuasnya dipelukanku'_ bukan menyuruhku untuk berhenti, huh!" dia berbicara dengan logat mencibir.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin agar kau berhenti menangis. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, tanpa kau menangispun aku tahu kesedihanmu seperti apa." Aku berbicara dengan jujur. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil kuberanikan diri untuk menyeka bekas air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Dan itu membuat wajahku memanas entah karna demamku atau apa. Dan aku juga dapat melihat sedikit rona merah pada wajahnya. Ah entahlah.

"Tidur sana, kau sedang sakit. Tidak baik tidur terlalu larut." Dia membuang pandangannya dariku.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam."

 ** _Sehun POV End_**

 ** _Jongin POV_**

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin agar kau berhenti menangis. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, tanpa kau menangis pun aku tahu kesedihanmu seperti apa" Sehun menatapku lekat, perkataannya itu memang terasa jujur dan polos. Kemudian dia menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat perhatian saat menyeka air mataku seperti itu. Dan aku merasa pipiku sedikit memanas akibat perlakuannya. Aish apa-apaan aku ini, seperti anak gadis saja tingakahmu Kim Jongin!

"Tidur sana, kau sedang sakit. Tidak baik tidur terlalu larut." Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuang muka ke sembarang arah agar dia tak melihat wajahku yang mungkin sudah sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Balas Sehun kemudian dia langsung berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, dia sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena efek dari obat yang tadi dia minum sehingga dia tidur secepat itu atau memang dia yang mudah tertidur, entahlah. Untuk beberapa menit aku masih memperhatikannya, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tetapi setelah memperhatikan wajahnya secara intens dan dari dekat seperti ini, dia terlihat begitu cantik. Ups!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_TBC_**

Maaf yaaa baru sempet lanjutin ff ini karna lagi banyak yang harus di kerjain huhu.. Buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya maaf ga bisa balesin review kalian satu per satu, tapi aku selalu baca review kalian kok ^^

Setelah ini kayanya aku pengen lanjut bikin sequel ff aku yang satunya dulu deh hehe. Maaf ya kalo sejauh ini ff nya kurang dapet feel Kaihun nya huhu

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian yaa setelah membaca ff aku ini.. Makasih


	5. Chapter 5

**_Love Rainbow_**

Cast : Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Sehun (KaiHun) as main pair and cast

Sorry for typo dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak juseyo~~ ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading….

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Sudah jam 10 pagi, tetapi Sehun belum juga terlihat membuka matanya. Sementara Kim Jongin masih setia duduk di sofa menemani Sehun di dalam kamarnya. Satu jam yang lalu bahkan Jongin sudh membuatkan bubur untuk Sehun dan mungkin sekarang bubur itu sudah mulai dingin. _Gadis ini sebenarnya tidur atau mati sih?_ Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya karna Sehun benar-benar tertidur dengan tenang, hampir tidak berubah atau bergerak dari posisi tidurnya sejak semalam. ' _Ah apa sebaiknya aku bangunkan saja? Ah tapi kasihan, biarkan sajalah dia menikmati'_ gumam Jongin, kemudian pemuda tan itu memilih untuk memainkan posnelnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mulai membuka matanya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar kamarnya dan dia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan Jongin berada di sofa kamarny sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapa pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat pagi…" Sapa suara seorang gadis dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Jongin kemudian menoleh ke asal suara dan ternyata orang yang sedang Jongin pikirkan sedari tadi sudah bangun. Wajah Sehun benar-benar tampak begitu kusut dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Oh pagi, akhrinya kau bangun juga Sehun. Aku tadi mengira kau mati karena tidurmu benar-benar tenang dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Sehun? Apa sudah membaik?"

Sehun mulai bangun untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin "Hemm.. sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada semalam, dan aku rasa ini semua berkat dirimu"

"Aku?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya "Iya ini semua karna kebaikanmu yang telah membelikanku obat dan telah menjagaku semalaman. Terimakasih banyak Tuan Kim Jongin"

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya "Baiklah aku mandi dulu ya Jongin" Sehun berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya membeku ditempat.

 _'_ _Mwo? Untuk apa dia bilang-bilang padaku bahwa dia mau mandi? Memangnya kita sepasang kekasih apa? Dan kenapa dengan dia? Kenapa dia bersikap manis seperti itu?'_ Batin Jongin berbicara.

Jongin sudah berada di apartemennya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya saat Sehun sedang mandi dan tidak lupa terlebih dahulu memanaskan bubur yang ia buat untuk Sehun. Kini dia sedang duduk sambil menonton televise.

 ** _Jongin POV_**

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 2 siang, dan aku belum sempat jalan-jalan serta membelikan oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan _hyung_ ku yang sudah kembali ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi keluar sekarang untuk melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku yang tertunda kemarin karena Sehun sekalian membeli oleh-oleh untuk ayah dan _hyung._

"OH MY GOD! ODAIBA! Kenapa aku lupa kalau aku belum mengunjunginya selama aku berada disini? Kenapa aku sampai lupa dengan impianku untuk menikmati _Rainbow Bridge_ dan juga melihat _Gundam_ dalam ukuran asli? Sekarang aku harus kesana!"

Aku bergumam sendiri sambil bergegas merapikan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Akan sangat menyenangkan berjalan malm hari di _Rainbow Bridge_ dan juga melihat _gundam._

"Dimana kameraku? Kemarin sepertinya aku meletakkannya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur." Aku masih berkutat mencari kamera yang akan aku bawa untuk mengabadikan setiap keindahan yang tersaji di Odaiba malam ini. "Argh! Dimana? Kenapa menghilang disaat aku membutuhkannya. Huh!"

Aku benar-benar putus asa mencari kameraku itu dan akhirnya aku memutuskan pasrah dan akan mengambil foto menggunakan ponselku saja. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua lewat empat puluh menit ketika aku selesai besiap dan akan pergi keluar apartemen. Dan aku sepertinya harus pamit pada Sehun takut-takut nanti dia mencariku.

 _"_ _Ting-tong... Ting-tong..."_ aku menekan bel apartemen milih Sehun. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka, dan si pemilik apartemen menyembulkan kepalanya dari bali pintu. Wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit pucat walaupun sudah tidak seburuk semalam.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya ketus, sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku akan pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalanku yang tertunda kemarin sekalian ingin membeli seuatu untuk ayah dan juga kakaku. Nanti akan aku bawakan makanan dan obat lagi saat aku pulan, tapi mungkin sedikit malam. Baiklah, sampai nanti Sehun" Setelahnya aku langsung berbalik badan hendak pergi namun aku merasa ada yang menahan lenganku dan itu Sehun " _Wae?"_ Aku bertanya.

"Aku ikut!" Pintanya padaku seperti anak kecil. "Tunggu disini sebntar, aku ganti pakaian dulu!"

 _"_ _Mwo?_ Apa aku bilang tadi? Tidak tidak, kau kan sakit. Hey OH SEHUN!"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Sehun malah peri begitu saja ke dalam dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Aku memijit keningku sekilas karna benar-benar tidak habis piker dengan gadis yang satu ini. Beberapa menit aku menunggu di depan apartemennya, Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah ia ganti. Sesaat aku terpesona dengan penampilannya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Dia menggunakan _turtle neck tshirt_ berwarna putih dibalut dengan _cardigan_ berwarna _baby pink,_ kaki jenjangnya terekspose karena dia hanya menggunakan _stocking_ hitam panjang dan rok berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya serta dpadukan dengan sepatu yang juga berwarna hitam. Rambutnya panjangnya ia digulung dan diikat memperihatkan leher jenjangnya. Penampilannya sederhana tapi ehem… dia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Jongin? Ayo berangkat hari sudah semakin sore!" Dia berbicara sambil menarik sebelah tanganku dan menyampirkan sebuah kamera SLR d bahu kirinya. Tunggu tunggu, setelah dperhatikan sepertinya aku mengenali kamera itu.

"Ini kameraku! Kenapa bisa ada padamu? Aku sedari tadi mencarinya kesana kemari di apartemenku dan ternyata kau…."

"Kau apa? Ap? Aku tidak mengambilnya asal kau tahu. Kau sendiri yang meninggalkan kamera ini di meja kamarku kemarin!" Balasnya lebih galak dariku.

"Benarkah? Ahaha.. maaf kalau begitu… aku benar-benar lupa" Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal karna sedikit malu.

Dia mendengus kasar "Dasar pelupa!" kemudian kembali menarik lenganku menuju keluar apartemen dengan tidak sabaran. Gadis ini benar-benar aneh, sikapnya terus-terusan berubah seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya padaku yang sedang memakan suapan terakhir makananku, dia duduk dengan masih memegangi kameraku dan sesekali dia memotret kesembarang arah didalam _restaurant_. Tadi memang aku yang mengajaknya makan terlebih dulu karna baru saja sakit semalam aku takut akan lupa makan dan dia malah akan kembali sakit nanti.

"Iya, ini sudah. Aku akan membayar ini dulu di kasir, tunggulah sebentar. Aku harap kau tidak mengeluh leah karena kita bahkan belum sampai ditempat yang ingin aku tuju." Jelasku panjang lebar padanya sebelum berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar makanan kami tadi. Setelah membayar aku segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih duduk di kursi _restaurant._

Saat sampai dihadapannya, aku tersenyum dan sedikit menarik lengannya "Ayo kita jalan" dan dia hanya mengangguk patuh dengan lengannya yang masih aku genggam.

 ** _Jongin POV End_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih lima belas menit menaiki bus, Jongin dan Sehun sampai di stasiun _JR Shimbasi._ Dari satsiun tersebut mereka akan menaiki _yurikamome_ –kereta otomatis dengan ban karet- sampai stasiun _Daiba_ di Odaiba. Tidak perlu menunggu lama karna kereta memang diberangkatkan setiap beberapa menit sekali, akhirnya mereka menaiki _yurikamome._ Mereka duduk dibagian depan kereta, dan darisana mereka dapat melihat keindahan pelabuhan serta pantai Tokyo di sore hari.

"Jongin, apakah itu yang namanya _Rainbow Bridge_?" Sehun bertanya antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah jembatan yang dilalui saat menaiki kereta

"Iya.. Pada malam hari jemaban itu akan terlihat sangat indah"

"Umm.. " Sehun hanya bergumam setuju dan sekarang ia sibuk untuk memotret pemandangan apa saja yang dilalui oleh kereta.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di Odaiba setelah menempuh perjalanan selama lima belas menit. Jongin terlihat begitu senang karena akhirny dia untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di Odaiba tempat yang paling ingin ia kunjungi bila ke Jepang. Sehun pun tak kalah takjub dengan keindahan yang tersuguh di Odaiba.

"Woaaaah… indah sekali. Ternyata jauh lebih keren dan indah daripada yang sering aku lihat di televise" Ujar Jongin dengan ekspresi wajah berbinar sambil terus memandangi sekitar. Darisana mereka dapat melihat hamparan pantai dan lautan yang sangat indah karna memang letak Odaiba yang dikelilingi oleh lautan. Jongin melihat bangunan cukup tinggi bertuliskan _DiverCity Tokyo._ Seketika pandangannya langsung berbinar, karna itu lah yang dia cari bila dia ke Odaiba.

"Sehun, ayo…" Jongin bergegas dan menarik paksa tangan Sehun yang masih saja sedang asik mengabadikan pemandangan sekitar Odaiba.

"Hei pelan-pelan Kim Jongin!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karna ditarik paksa oleh Jongin.

"Waaaaaaaaah… KEREN! Ternyata ini memang benar-benar keren Sehun!" Jongin mengungkapkan kekagumannya sambil memandangi sebuah robot – _Gundam-_ berukuran sangat besar. Sehun yang juga baru pertama melihat robot _Gundam_ dalam ukuran aslinya menatap robot tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percayanya.

"Orang Jepang sungguh hebat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Keren sekali" Sehun berkata dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari robot tersebut.

"Sehun, cepat foto aku dengan robot ini!" Jongin menarik-narik lengan Sehun karena ingin berfoto dengan robot itu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek meminta permen pada ibunya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan sikap Jongin yang sok imut –menurut Sehun- "Baiklah, cepat kau berpose disana." Akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Jongin sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lelaki itu.

Setelah mengambil beberapa –banyak sebetulnya- foto Jongin dengn robot tersebut dan dengan pose-pose anehnya yang menurut lelaki itu keren, Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menariknya untuk berfoto bersama.

"Ayo kita berfoto bersama Sehun! Emm.. tapi minta tolong pada siapa ya? Ah _Excuse me, Mr. Can you take our picture?"_ Jongin meminta tolong kepada seorang turis asing laki-laki disana yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita yang Jongin yakini adalah sepasang kekasih.

 _"_ _Yes! Of course."_ Jawab orang tersebut ramah dan Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun untuk berpose.

 _"_ _Ready? Okey, One, two, three,_ klik!" tombol klik berbunyi. _"Okay, once again, you must look romantic"_ wanita yang sepertinya merupakan kekasih dari orang yang memfoto mereka menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun. Wanita tersebut menyuruh Jongin untuk merapatkan diri pada Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk merangkul pinggang Jongin mesra.

 _"_ _Okay, one, two, three,_ klik!" Setelah selesai berfoto, Sehun dan Jongin langsung menjauhkan tubuh mereka masing-masing dan mereka benar-benar terlihat canggung setelahnya.

 _"_ _Oh it's a great pose. Very suitable! Btw happy honeymoon dear!"_ Kata orang asing tersebut pada mereka berdua dibarengi dengan senyuman menggoda darinya sambil mengembalikan kameraku pada Sehun.

Mendengar ucapannya Sehun dan Jongin hanya bertukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengucapkan terimakasih pada kedua turis asing tersebut _"Thank you…"_ Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum kaku. Wajah keduanya benar-benar menghangat karena ucapan turis tadi.

"Hasilnya bagus, nanti aku _copy_ ke laptopku ya Jongin." Pinta Sehun dengan sedikit nada gugup dan langsung pergi untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang menghadap persis ke arah robot besar tersebut.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli minuman hangat untuknya dan juga Sehun karna hari sudah senja dan udara sudah mulai dingin.

"Tunggulah, aku akan membelikanmu minuman dulu"

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Sepanjang membeli minuman, otak Jongin benar-benar sibuk mencerna kata-kata turis tadi. _Serasi? Aku dan Sehun? Memang kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu?_ Jongin terus bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

 _"_ _Matcha latte_ hangat dating…" Jongin menyodorkan satu _cup matcha latte_ hangat pada Sehun.

 _"_ _Gomawoyo, Jongin Oppa!"_ Sehun sengaja menggoda Jongin dengan memanggilnya _'oppa'_ entah apa maksudnya.

 _"_ _Oppa?_ Hahahaha… kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku _Oppa?"_

"Eumm.. karna kau kan memang lebih tua dariku" Jawab Sehun asal.

"Kau meledekku sepertinya" Cibir Jongin sambil tetap tertawa

"Apakah kelihatan seperti itu? Hahahaha…." Sehun iku tertawa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Sudah hampir malam Sehun, ayo kembali ke apartemen" Jongin beranjak sambil mengamit pergelangan tangan Sehun dan beranjak pergi. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya yang sedang berjalan dengan Jongin yang masih setia menggandeng tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya diam mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil mentapa punggung pria yang menggandengya tersebut.

"Loh, kenapa kita melewati stasiunnya? Bukankan kita mau kembali ke Tokyo?" Sehun akhirnya buka suara terlebih dulu

"Kita akan kembali dengan berjalan kaki melewati _Rainow Bridge._ Disana akan sangan indah pada malah hari seperti ini" Jongin menjawab sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sehun

"Oh…" Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dan suasana kembali hening sepanjang perjalanan hingga tidak terasa mereka sampai di ujung _Rainbow Bridge_

"Sumpah ini sangat sangat sangat indah Jongin" Sehun berdecak kagum

"Eumm.. ayo!" Jongin hanya bergumam dan kembali mengenggam tanga Sehun untuk menyusuri jembatan yang menjadi salah satu ikon kota Tokyo tersebut. Jembatan yang menghubungkan Tokyo dengan Odaiba ini disebut _Rainbow Bridge_ karena saat malam tiba jembatan tersebut akan dipenuhi oleh warna-warni lampu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pelangi. Setiap malam suasana di jembatan tersebut cukup ramai dengan pengunjung baik dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Dua puluh menit berjalan dalam keheningan, mereka sudah sampai ditengah jembatan tersebut dan akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk berdiam sejenak menikmati keindahan _landscape_ Kota Tokyo dari tempat yang cukup tinggi.

"Indah sekali…" Sekali lagi Sehun berdecak kagum dengan keindahan yang tersuguh dihadapannya dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman Jongin.

"Kita bahkan bisa melihat _Tokyo Tower_ darisini!" Sehun berseru dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas oleh senyuman dan anggukan Jongin. Keduanya tengah berdiri dipinggir jembatan tersebut dan masih sibuk memandangi keindahan yang terhampar dihadapan mata mereka.

"Udara masih saja dingin padahal musim dingin akan segera berakhir, huh!" Sehun berkata sambil merapatkan _cardigan_ yang dia pakai.

"Untung saja aku masih memakai pakaian tebal. Dan kau kenapa hanya memakai _cardigan_ itu?"

"Aku kira karna sudah dipenghujung musim dingin udaranya tidak akan sedingin ini"

"Bodoh. Udara malam pasti akan dingin walaupun sudah diujung musim dingin!" Jongin sedikit mengomel pada Sehun.

Saat Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun, dia dapat melihat Sehun berusaha merapatkan _cardigan_ nya dengan keduan tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Melihat hal tersebut tiba-tiba dengan refleks Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

 _Deg!_

 _'_ _Kenapa dia seperti ini?'_ Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Begini lebih baik sepertinya." Jongin bergumam dan Sehun tidak sanggup menjawab apapun. Sehun masih membeku didalam pelukan Jongin. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Jongin, tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk menghangatkan gadis disampingnya itu. Entahlah…. Disaat Sehun mulai nyaman didalam pelukan Jongin, tiba-tiba Sehun benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin… "Kau jangan berubah jika nanti kita bertemu lagi di Korea dengan keadaan dan situasi yang berbeda. Tetaplah seperti ini, tetap menjadi Sehun yang manis, cerewet dan menggemaskan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin.

"Hemm.. tidak ada. Hanya saja aku yakin nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di Korea"

"Aneh sekali!" Cibir sehun

"Sehun.. apa menurutmu kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus kea rah lautan. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan sekarang tangan sehun mulai berani untuk melingkar dipinggang Jongin.

"Mungkin..." Jawab Sehun, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi, kau lebih terlihat seperti _dongsaeng_ ku karena kau pendek…" Jongin terkekeh

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukan Jongin _"MWO?_ Apa kau bilang barusan?" Sehun yang kesal segera berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dengan langkah yang sedikit ia hentak-hentakan.

 _'_ _Apa katanya barusan? Dasar laki-laki gila, pemberi harapan palsu. Sudah memberiku pelukan hangat tapi sekarang tiba-tiba dia mengejekku. Dasar laki-laki aneh! Seharunya tadi aku menolak untuk dipeluknya'_ Sehun bersungut-sungut untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun pergi meninggalkannya segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul gadis tersebut. "Hey tunggu aku Oh Sehun!" Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin hanya mendengus sebal dan terus berjalan,

"Hey, kau ini kenapa Hun? Apa kau marah karna aku bilang kau pendek? Aku kan tadi belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kau memang pendek tapi kau cantik dan manis" Ucap Jongin mencoba membujuk Sehun yang sepertinya sedak kesal padanya.

Sehun mendengus sebal " _Tcih…_ tidak perlu berbohong!" Sehun berkata sambil membuang mukanya dari Jongin yang sudah sampai disampingnya.

"Siapa yang berbohong? Aku serius. Dan Hey, kau lucu sekali kalau sedang marah seperti itu. Lihat alismu lucu Hun!" Jongin mencoba menggoda Sehun

"Diam lah, aku sedang tidak berselera menaggapi candaanmu!"

"Kau benar-benar marah ya? Maafkan aku Hun. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek dan membuatmu marah."

Sehun berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba dan mengahadap pada Jongin "Kau ini benar-benar lelaki aneh! Kadang jutek, terus kadang juga bersikap manis padaku, kadang juga galak, terus tiba-tiba kau memelukku dan kemudian kau mengejekku. Mauamu itu apa sih Kim Jongin? Huh! Menyebalkan, pemberi harapan palsu!."

" _Mwo?_ hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang menyebutku pemberi harapan palsu hahaha… berani sekali gadis kecil ini."

"Kau memang pemberi harapan palsu, Jongin!"

"Dengar ya nona Oh Sehun, kau adalah wanita termanis yang pernah aku temui. Lebih manis daripada _white cappuccino_ yang aku minum ini." Jongin berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah _cup cappuccino_ miliknya. "Apapun perlakuanku yang pernah membuatmu marah, tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepanmu. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita bertubuh mungil super aneh dan berkulit seperti _vampire_ yang ada dihadapanku ini." Ucap Jongin panjang lebar sambil mengusak rambut Sehun pelan.

Sehun terdiam membeku mendengan ucapan Jongin barusan dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan wajahnya yang menunduk malu.

"Pipimu memerah lagi. Kenapa pipimu selalu memerah seperti itu setiap kali aku bersikap manis padamu? Kau malu paaku?

"Kim Jongin…. Jangan meledekku!" Sehun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin sekilas dan kembali berbalik berjalan medahului Jongin. Sehun benar-benar malu dengan sikap dan perkataan Jongin tadi. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sehun dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

"Hey, kau harus memanggilku _Oppa_ " Dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya, Jongin masih saja berusaha menggoda Sehun. Karna sepertinya menggoda Sehun adalah hobi barunnya sekarang.

"Ah besok aku harus pulang ke Korea tapi aku masih ingin melihatmu Hun."

"Minggu depan juga liburanku selesai dan aku akan kembali ke Korea." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Benarkah? Wah berarti kita harus bertemu saat di Korea nanti Hun"

"Ba.. baiklah. Nanti aku akan memberimu kabar kalua aku sudah kembali ke Korea"

Tidak disangka Tokyo akan membuat Sehun lupa akan kesedihannya, terlebih saat Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Dan tidak disangka juga jika _Ranbow Bridge_ dan Odaiba yang hanya menjadi bagin kecil dari kendahan Kota Tokyo mampu membuat dua orang terlibat dalam cinta yang tidak terduga. Menyatukan dua orang dengan pribadi yang saling bertola belakang, seperti Sehun dan Jongin contohnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin karena merasa aneh dengan tatapn yang diberika Jongin padanya. "Yak! Kim Jongin, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau menyeramkan sekali."

Jongin tetap diam. Dia hanya memandangi wajah cantik Sehun yang sekarang merasa terpojok karena sikap Jongin yang seperti itu.

 _Cup!_

Satu kecupan lembut Jongin daratkan dipipi Sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat pipi Sehun menghangat dan memerah.

"Aku belum punya keberanian untuk mencium bibirmu. Karna menurutku saat aku berani mencium bibir seorang gadis, maka aku juga harus berani bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas gadis tersebut. Menjaganyam mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. _Hyung_ ku pernah bilang padaku, jika aku mencintai seorang gadis dengan sungguh-sungguh maka aku haru memberinya ciuman. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa seperti itu padamu Hun." Ucao Jongin jujur. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sehun dan masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Tapi percayalahm aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu seperti aku jatuh cinta pada keindahan _Rianbow Bridge_ dan kota Tokyo malam ini. Sangat indah, seperti dirimu." Ucap Jongin masih dengan menatap lurus kedalam mata Sehun. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Jongin langsung mendekap erat tubuh gadis itu. Sangat erat, seolah dia tidak mau mengakhiri pelukannya pada gadis itu. Pelukan itu membuat keduanya hangat dan merasa sangat nyaman.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu brusan, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun yang masih ada dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Apa aku terlihat sedang main-main Oh Sehun?" Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun lekat dengan tangan yang ia tangkupkan pada kedua pipi Sehun yang sudah sangat merona "Aku sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padamu, Oh Sehun"

Cup! Jongin kembali mengecup pipi Sehun

"Dan satu lagi, kau harus memanggilku _Oppa!"_

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk pinggang Jongin yang langsung dibalas oleh dekapan hangat Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sehun" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan teduhnya dan mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Jongin ke Korea dan Sehun sedang mengantar sang pujaan hati ke bandara.

"Harusnya aku yang berterim kasih padamu, _Oppa._ "

Jongin tersenyum lembut "Jaga dirimu baik-baik anak manis! Jika kau kesepian disini kau bisa menelponku, atau mungkin nanti aku yang akan menelponmu" Dengan berat hati Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuknya. Padahal seminggu lagi mereka akan bisa bertemu di Seoul, tapi entahlah namanya juga pasangan muda yang masih menggebu-gebu….

"Kau juga baik-bakiklah disana _oppa_. Seminggu lagi aku akan kembali dan menemuimu di Korea"

"Eum.. yasudah, aku harus segera berangkat karna pesawatku sebentar lagi akan _take off._ Sampai jumpa di Korea Oh Sehun"

 _Cup Cup_

Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun dua kali kemudian mengusak rambutnya dengan sangat lembut sebelum ia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun dan lama-kelamaan sosok Jongin pun menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara.

Sehun menatap sendu punggung Jongin yang sudah mulai menghilang dan berkata " _Saranghaeyo_ Kim Jongin..Ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat nanti aku kembali dan kita bertemu di Korea" gumam Sehun lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan berbalik untuk keluar dari bandara.

Ada perasaan tidak rela dalam dri Sehun saat melihat Jonginpergi menjauh darinya. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi…. Kim Jongin, sepertinya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu di Seoul nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC or END?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hallo… masih adakah yang berminat baca FF aku yang gajelas ini?

Waaah akhirnya aku berhasil bikin chapter yang cuku panjang hehehe. Maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepetan, soalnya kalo kelamaan aku takut malah ngebosenin huhu. Dan aku masih bingung ini mau END aja atau dilanjut dengan cerita KaiHun di Korea nanti hehehe. Sepertinya sih bakal lanjut.. Menurut kalian gimana? Lanjut atau mending stop di chapter ini aja?

Mohon reviewnya yaaa.. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka! ^^ Maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan kata soalnya aku langsung post ini tanpa dibaca ulang hehehe


End file.
